Dimension Revolution: The Omega Factor (movie)
"Dimension Revolution - The Movie: The Omega Factor" was a collaborated roleplay done by Kurisu Furo and Babykitty Sierra, made into a 14-part movie that took most of "Code Lyoko Dimension Revolution" from the end of part 1, part 2 and ended at the very early start of part 3. The movie itself is a huge collaborative roleplay, taking a vast amount of pop culture, movies, anime, and cartoons - new and old. The movie itself wasn't highly reviewed or commented on in any of the 14 parts, and remains one of the longest specials anyone has ever collaborated with. The Movie Plot The movie begins with a narration by a young Sierra May Diana Rose Star, recalling her backstory how she has lived amongst the Staranians as a very young baby until she escaped when her planet, Twilight, was about to be destroyed by a dark evil force, and went to Planet Earth. After a lengthy movie intro, the scenery picks up at an apartment complex where a teenage Sierra is seen with Teiru Furomon and Kurisu Furo, admiring how nice a day it was. Sierra then brings up her Star Crystal pendant, mentioning that she has kept it since her real parents died and also mentions the prophecy of her 16th birthday, she will be visited by the evil forces that will attack her, despite Kurisu reassuring her he'll use the powers of Fusion Dragomon to protect her. The trio of characters then proceed to enter Bellwood, the home city of Ben 10, in which currently, Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Rook are in pursuit of Zombozo. Kurisu then uses the power of the Pokémon Suicune and with the effort of Teiru and Sierra, they defeat Zombozo and have him arrested. Just as the sky goes red and lights flicker in the sky, Sierra mentions her prophecy again with a warning, despite Kurisu's reattempted reassurance. Four figures fall from the sky along with a caged Arceus (the God Pokémon) and proceeds to warn them of the impending challenges that lie ahead. Kurisu doesn't listen and rebuts their statements with protecting Sierra and saying how he's taken out worse enemies than what they speak. The figures reveal themselves as dark soldiers and warns them that if Kurisu does intervene, then he shall be destroyed, much to his annoyance. As the soldiers vanish, they tell the trio to head to Equestria (My Little Pony), where Sierra takes on a resurrected - cloned version of - King Sombra in the Crystal Empire, and Sierra fights him alone and valiantly, meanwhile the main antagonist, Omega Lord, watches all her battles in the Dark Dimension, awakened and eager. Teiru excuses herself and goes back home to their homeworld to protect Kassidy Kitsune from any kind of force she might be confronted with. After Sierra defeats Sombra, Kurisu gets Sierra and then brings her back home to confront another cloned villain, Myotismon (Digimon) and continues to battle Sierra. Having defeated Myotismon, she is warned of her next foe - Vilgax (Ben 10), and she and Kurisu cross onto Vilgax's ship and battle him. As the fight rages on, Kurisu does some sneaking as an invisible Mew and finds even more villains plotting and heads back with Sierra to see her defeat Vilgax and is warned that the gauntlet is off and the enemies will encounter with full force. Kurisu and Sierra then head to a wide open space where they're confronted by the Green Goblin (Spider-Man) and Sierra and Kurisu fight skillfully, however Sierra gets by with an injured leg. Despite Kurisu reassuring and healing his sister, Sierra still is worried about the horrors that Omega Lord is bringing down on all the dimensions. Right after they spared Goblin, they are confronted by Bass.EXE (MegaMan NT Warrior) and an onslaught of DarkLoids from the anime series. However Sierra channels her power to her Star Pendant and gains Star Armor with some new powers and Kurisu goes into his Lyoko suit and changes into MegaSoul - a version of DoubleSoul of MegaMan, only for Kurisu and able to use his powers and MegaBuster. The power duo then mysteriously translate into the CyberWorld and then encounter FlashMan, who puts up a mediocre fight until he uses a DarkChip. Lan Hikari shows up at a terminal and transports his NetNavi MegaMan into the battle. As Sierra uses her powers to copy herself into a pink-ish MegaMan with hearts, the three perform the "Triple Buster Barrage Charge Shot" and take out FlashMan, only to be confronted by more Navis. Just as Sierra was about to conjure up hidden dark power, Kurisu did the unthinkable - turn into Electivire and channel Sierra's dark magic and take them out before they could attack and in return, make Sierra weak. Escaping the CyberWorld and translate back to home, Sierra passes out and her colors fade, not only prompting worry from Kurisu, Kassidy and Teiru, but also from a Staranian wolf ally named Moon Star, who shows great displeasure how Kurisu took Sierra's dark power for his own attacks, despite Kurisu's own pleads how he was only trying to help and protect his sister. With Moon Star displeased and Kassidy angry, Kurisu decides to toss the Infis-itrix aside and run away to Lyoko. As Omega Lord's forces start gearing up because of the interference, Aelita comes by and revives Sierra's powers by channeling the stolen energy back from Kurisu's Electivire form, and nearly collapses. That doesn't stop the forces from pouring into the dimension, as FlashMan attempts to kill Sierra and Aelita - just as Sierra overloads herself to the darkness, becoming ferocious and her fur turns black and her hair turns into fire and begins lashing out, deleting FlashMan and forcing Aelita to flee and all in the while bursting from the home and not having any choice but having the darkness take her over. Kassidy is left as a crying wreck seeing how fast and ferocious Sierra continues to transform without stopping as Moon Star explains that she will become the Beast of Destruction. Kurisu is left on Lyoko feeling sorry for himself, and Aelita goes and tells him to not give up on Sierra and gives him back his Infis-itrix. They both head back to Reality just in time for Sierra to finally become the Beast thanks to Omega Lord and Dark Sage. As the evil monster blows off a mountain, it stops, enough time for Kurisu, Twilight Sparkle, Princesses Celestia and Luna, Kassidy and Teiru to head into the Beast's heart and find Sierra. They find a manifestation of Sierra, in which Kurisu begs for Sierra to forgive him, and encounters the dark side of the feline before destroying the Beast self and Sierra returns in a brighter life with her allies helping her. More info will be added soon. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.